Koi ni Koishite!
by Retatsu Namikaze
Summary: Sama sekali, lidahnya itu benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bersekutu! / "K-Karna aku mencintai Kuroko! ...desu." / "...Sungguh, Kagami-kun?"


**A/N:** Sepertinya fic di bawah ini ga bisa dikategorikan drabble ya? ah, ya sudahlah.

**Warning:** Rated nyerempet2, mungkin mengandung typo(s)

**Well, happy reading~!**

* * *

_...Oh, itu Kuroko? Yosh, kebetulan! Mungkin lebih baik kusapa. Tinggal katakan saja, 'Yo, Kuroko! Seperti biasa, kau benar-benar rajin! Hey, buku yang bagus, apa judulnya?'_

"Osh!" Kagami mengepalkan tangan dan berjalan menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang duduk terpaku pada novel di tangannya, "Oi Kuroko, kau baca buku lagi? Buku apa? Memang judulnya bagus, hah?"

"..."

**.**

**Koi ni Koishite! [Falling in Love]**

**By Retatsu Namikaze**

**Kuroko no Basuke and Characters (Kagami T./Kuroko T.) © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Cover © Its Owner**

**.**

"Hmm.. Kuroko, _you know_... mm, _yeah_, sebenarnya selama ini─"

Kagami Taiga menurunkan tangan yang sedari tadi ia gunakan menggosok punggung lehernya. Pasti saat ini mukanya sangat merah. Pasti. Kagami yakin itu, karenanya ia bersikeras tetap menunduk.

"K-Kau juga _taulah_ sebenarnya aku ingin jujur padamu dari dulu!"

Si pemuda jangkung mengepalkan kedua tangan erat. Ia benar-benar dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebuman tak karuan. Rasanya ia ingin kabur saja saat ini. Tapi ia ingat Alex pernah berkata, bahwa lelaki sejati akan mengahadapi masalahnya secara jantan, bukan lari menghindari.

"Kuroko, s-sejak... sejak─eh, mungkin sejak pertama bertemu. A-Anu, apa kau pernah mendengar 'pandangan pada cinta pertama'—ah, ya.. m-maksudku _mungkin_ seperti itu!" Kagami menelan ludah, "eh, ya... seperti kita yang berteman?"

Kenapa mengungakapkan isi hati begitu susah? Kenapa terus memendamnya justru membuat sesak? Kagami tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang mana pun. Sekarang dia cuma ingin Kuroko tahu perasaannya. Sesederhana itu.

"_Ano_, waktu kau berkata ingin _m__enggantikan cahayaku_, sebenarnya aku sa-sangat senang...! Mungkin sejak saat itulah, mm, aku merasa tidak ingin melepaskanmu lagi! Mm, perasaan ini... kau tidak mengerti kan? Y-Yah, tapi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku kok..."

Jantung itu berpacu lebih cepat kalau ia sedang berdua saja dengannya. Tiap akan mengajaknya berbicara justru lidahnya serasa melilit, tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Ingin berkata bahwa 'dia terlihat manis seperti biasa' lalu mengajaknya bermain basket, tapi justru mengoceh bahwa 'basket itu manis dan dia lemah sekali dalam bermain'. Ia tahu ia terlanjur bersikap bodoh dan memalukan, mungkin saja Kuroko akan menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Sungguh! Yang kemarin itu... aku merasa _senang_—m-maksudku senang bertemu dan bisa mengobrol denganmu! Aku tahu aku aneh! Eh, ya... tapi, Kuroko—"

Kagami sadar benar, lidahnya selalu kram sampai di bagian ini.

"A.. a..."

Kagami memejamkan mata dan mengangkat kepala tinggi-tinggi.

"Kuroko, g-ga..."

Sudah cukup sampai di sini? Haruskah berakhir di sini saja? Dari dahulu ia ingin sekali berteriak dengan lantang, selantang-lantangnya...

Kagami menghirup napas dalam-dalam, "_KUROKO GA DAISUKI DAKARAA_...!"

Kuroko, karena dia mencintaimu. Karena dia mencintaimu dia bertingkah bodoh seperti ini. Karena dia takut dia terlihat jelek dia tak pernah menerima ajakanmu untuk foto bersama. Karena dia takut senyumnya sumbang maka dia selalu berteriak kalau berbicara tepat di depan mukamu.

Karena dia mencintaimu, maka setiap selesai sesi latihan neraka di hari Rabu dia akan selalu membeli burger lebih dari porsi biasanya dan berkata, 'Kuroko, hm, aku sudah kenyang!' lalu berpaling sok sinis saat kau tersenyum berterima kasih atas roti isi yang kau tangkap dari lemparannya.

"_D-Daisuki dakara_..."

Kagami mengela napas panjang. Lega sudah. Beban hati yang selama ini mengusik pikirannya telah ia tumpahkan semua.

.

.

Tapi ini belum selesai.

Dia membuka mata dan tersenyum penuh semangat. Tangan kanannya terkepal makin kuat. Sekarang ia sudah benar-benar siap, _mungkin_?

Dengan seragam yang basah dibanjiri peluh dan napas yang masih tersenggal, Kagami memperhatikan pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Sosok menjulang itu berdiri dengan gagahya. Deretan gigi yang menyeringai lebar dan alis yang menukik penuh keyakinan menambah rupawan tampangnya. Dia seakan sangat yakin pernyataan cintanya akan berhasil...

...bukankah benar begitu, Kuroko?

Pemuda yang bertubuh lebih mungil dari pemuda beralis ganda itu berdiri di ambang pintu. Manik birunya masih belum berkedip semenjak ia menghentikan langkah di sana, tepat di belakang punggung Kagami.

"...Kagami-_kun_?"

Manik _crimson_ Kagami membulat sempurna. Keringat dingin kini meluncur bebas di sekujur tengkuknya. Dengan terpatah-patah ia menoleh, "K... K... K—"

"Aku diminta mencarimu karena latihan akan segera dimulai, tapi—"

"A-AH, YA, ITU! HAHA-HA... HA, HA—" Kagami terdiam dengan mulutnya yang belum mengatup pada Kuroko yang memalingkan wajah. Jantungnya berbuat ulah lagi. Bertalu-talu bagai genderang yang ditabuh. Apa sebetulnya ia pengidap penyakit jantung kronis?

"Sungguh?" Tanya Kuroko diselingi dehaman kecil.

"…Eh?"

Dia kembali bisu. Tak ada kata yang dapat meluncur keluar dari mulutnya ketika melihat Kuroko yang menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya dengan tak nyaman, berusaha meredam rona merah sebisa mungkin.

"_A-Ano, n__e,_ Kagami-_kun_. Aku dengar dari Kise-_kun_, setiap dia makan bersama Aomine-_kun_ mereka selalu memesan makanan yang sama. Kise-_kun_ bilang sudah sepantasnya pasangan itu selalu sehati. Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi, kalau seandainya aku membelikan Kagami-_kun_ _vanilla shake_ di Maji nanti, apa Kagami-_kun_ mau menerimanya?"

Mereka terdiam bagai patung. Saling berpandangan dan saling menatap.

Apa yang barusan didengarnya? Pernyataan dari Kuroko kah? Atau balasan dari perasaannya?

Kagami merunduk dalam-dalam, membiarkan poninya yang merah gelap menghalangi Kuroko untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Hei… Kuroko," Kagami berjalan menghampiri si surai biru langit masih dengan kepala tertunduk, "Sungguh kebetulan sekali kau mendengar ocehanku, eh? Tapi,"

Kuroko mengedipkan mata heran, merasa suara Kagami yang berubah lebih berat.

'Apa Kagami-_kun_ marah?' batin Kuroko sembari mendongak saat Kagami telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Tapi kau main serobot saja, Kuroko! Apa kau tahu betapa susahnya dan seberapa lamanya aku memilah-milah kata, hah?!" bentaknya, "Lalu kau... kau...!"

Wajah Kuroko kembali merona, "K-Kagami-_kun_ manis sekali─"

"_URUSEE_─!" Bentak Kagami yang juga menyadari wajahnya sudah memanas sampai ke ujung-ujung telinga.

Dia menarik lengan Kuroko dengan paksa, membuat hidung mungilnya berantukan dengan hidung macung Kagami. Tanpa menghitung detik lagi, si Tiger Seirin itu langsung membungkam mulut Kuroko dengan lidahnya.

"_Uruse_," gumam Kagami di tengah pagutannya.

'Kalau dari dulu aku tahu perasaanmu ternyata _begitu_, untuk apa aku sampai repot-repot latihan menyatakan perasaan pada _bayanganku_ sendiri, hah!? Dasar Bocah!' Kagami menekan kepala Kuroko, memperdalam cumbuan mereka.

Kuroko yang merasa keberatan karena mendapat serangan tiba-tiba hendak berontak. Tapi tubuh Kagami yang lebih besar justru makin menekannya, mendorongnya hingga menabrak tembok di samping pintu. Masih sedikit beruntung Kuroko, karena tangan besar Kagami menahan belakang kepala, melindunginya dari benturan.

Kagami yang masih merasa dongkol-tak-jelas itu terus bergerilya seakan ingin melahap Kuroko bulat-bulat.

"Kaga─"

Ditutupnya daun pintu oleh tangan kiri Kagami yang bebas sebelum ia melingkarkan tangan itu dengan liar pada pinggul Kuroko.

Kini di gudang olahraga _gym_ tinggal mereka berdua saja, Kuroko bersama Kagami yang masih sebal setengah mati tanpa alasan pada pemuda manis dalam dekapannya.

"KUROKO _TEME_!"

"K-Kagami-_ku_─mnh!"

Dan Kuroko pun tak pernah kembali untuk mengikuti sesi latihan di sore itu.

* * *

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:** maaf sebesar2nya kalau cerita ini ga jelas, karna saya pun emang orangnya ga jelas sih, haha...

fic ini hanya bentuk kedongkolanku tak-tahu-pada-siapa karena kagakuro sepi banget! *sob*

oh iya, Nami penasaran, apa minna-san pernah punya pengalaman ngomong ngawur atau malah bertindak sebaliknya dari niat awal di depan orang yang disukai macam Kagami begitu? ahaha~ pasti awkward banget ya minna-san! X3

yosh, sampai bertemu lagi! *ga ada yang nunggu kok*

nah, berkenan review?


End file.
